13th Aviation Regiment (United States)
The 13th Aviation Regiment is a regiment of the United States Army. 1st Battalion, 13th Aviation The 1st Battalion, 13th Aviation Regiment manages new recruits fresh out of basic training here to receive their military occupational specialty identifier before reporting to their first duty station. The battalion orchestrates and implements the majority of enlisted training at Fort Rucker. The 6th Military Police Detachment and an element of the 46th Engineer Battalion are also assigned to 1-13th. Fort Rucker’s military and civilian firefighters are assigned under the 6th MP Detachment. 2nd Battalion, 13th Aviation The 2nd Battalion, 13th Aviation Regiment, formerly known as the Unmanned Aircraft Systems Training Battalion (UASTB)(Provisional), is a United States Army unit at Fort Huachuca, Arizona whose primary mission is to train soldiers in the operation and maintenance of the RQ-7B Shadow, the MQ-5B Hunter, and the Warrior-A unmanned aircraft systems. 2–13th Aviation is a tenant unit of Fort Huachuca, but its parent unit is the 1st Aviation Brigade at Fort Rucker, Alabama, home of the United States Army Aviation Center of Excellence. It is worth noting that of the four models of UAS trained at the 2-13th, it has been clearly established that the Hunter MQ-5B is the best UAS that the Army has ever decided to purchase. The battalion operates the largest UAS training center in the world, with over of training space, four hangars, two runways, and 24-hour operational capacity, training approximately 1,300 students annually. Formerly part of Company E, 305th Military Intelligence Battalion, the Unmanned Aircraft Systems Training Battalion (Provisional) was activated on 19 April 2006 during the transition of authority for UAS training from the U.S. Army Intelligence Center to the U.S. Army Aviation Warfighting Center. The UASTB was later redesignated as the as the 1-210th Aviation Regiment and then the 2–13th Aviation Regiment. Delta Company D Company provides administrative, training, and logistical support for the battalion. It also conducts UAS training in the following areas: * Common Core Phase I Operator Training * Tactical UAS Warrant Officer Technician Certification Course * Shadow RQ-7B UAS Repairer Course * Hunter MQ-5B UAS Electronic Maintenance Specialist Course * Hunter MQ-5B UAS Mechanical Maintenance Specialist Course * UAS Command and Staff Officer Leader's Course Delta Company is currently led by CPT Janmichael Guillermo and 1SG John Bowers. A Company Alpha Company's soldiers train to become Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) 15W unmanned aerial vehicle operator and 15E unmanned aircraft systems repairer qualified on the RQ-7B Shadow, RQ-5 Hunter, MQ-1B Warrior Alpha and the MQ-1C Grey Eagle unmanned aircraft systems. As future remotely-piloted aviators, Alpha Company's 700+ Soldiers are held to the highest standards of discipline, cleanliness, and physical fitness. To help them meet these standards, Alpha Company relies on the Army's finest Advanced Individual Training Platoon Sergeants, all with Army Aviation backgrounds. Unmanned Aircraft Systems are the forefront of military robotic technology, and Alpha Company's soldiers live on the cutting edge of Army Aviation. Alpha Company is currently led by CPT Tyler Penn and First Sergeant Perez. B Company B Company's primary mission is to train UAV Operators on RQ-7B Shadow and the MQ-5B Hunter unmanned systems. C Company C Company's mission is to train Soldiers in the MQ-1 Warrior A system and MQ-1C Gray Eagle system. C Company also teaches the MQ-1C Gray Eagle (ER/MP) while continuing to train Sky Warrior A through 2015. It is currently led by CPT Scott Zimmerman and First Sergeant Teeters References Category:Military units and formations in Arizona 013